


The Bed Touch Trio

by Lumen_Caeli



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Hetalia Kink Meme, Implied Sexual Content, Inanimate Objects, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumen_Caeli/pseuds/Lumen_Caeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-Anon. "The bad touch trio suddenly turn into the bed touch trio."<br/>(Once upon a time at the Hetalia Kink Meme, where even the most ridiculous of requests were honored with the most ridiculous of fills...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed Touch Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this shit I shat.

"Oh, oh, this downy comforter! It is... it is so soft, like my silky french hair!" France exclaimed, flushing and panting as he wiggled all over the bed. "It feels perfectly divine!"

"Yeah, well, this faux-crotch-mahogany headboard is even harder than my awesomely hard five meters!" Prussia gasped as he nuzzled the headboard while stroking his own crotch, for comparison purposes only of course.

Spain groaned, rubbing his body over the mattress. "S-so heavenly," he moaned, lost in the feeling of visco-elastic memory foam enveloping the curves of his body.

It was over much sooner than the three of them wished, as they cried out their appreciation for finely-crafted bedroom furniture to the rafters.

Sweden subsequently banned the three from ever visiting Ikea again.


End file.
